Modern integrated circuits are made up of literally millions of active devices such as transistors and capacitors. These devices are initially isolated from each other, but are later interconnected together to form functional circuits. Typical interconnect structures include lateral interconnections, such as metal lines (wirings), and vertical interconnections, such as vias and contacts. Interconnections are increasingly determining the limits of performance and the density of modern integrated circuits. On top of the interconnect structures, pads are formed and exposed on the surface of the respective chip. Electrical connections are made through pads to connect the chip to a package substrate or another die. Pads can be used for wire bonding or flip-chip bonding. Flip-chip packaging utilizes bumps to establish electrical contact between a chip's input/output (I/O) pads and the substrate or lead frame of the package. Structurally, a bump actually contains the bump itself and an “under bump metallurgy” (UBM) located between the bump and an I/O pad. Another structure used in flip chip technology is a direct bump on copper (DBOC) structure, in which the UBM is in direct contact with the copper metal of the top metallization layer. No aluminum pad or inner passivation layer is used in the DBOC structure. Without an aluminum pad or an inner passivation layer to act as a buffer, a DBOC structure generally has less mechanical strength and suffers from copper oxidation problems.